Otherwise Engaged
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Ron comes back after breaking up with Lavender, only to find Hermione otherwise engaged... to the ferret.


**Hello!**

**First thing: this is kinda crappy, and I'm not just saying that, I've written this pairing way better before - maybe it's that Ron's there, I find it hard to write him being in love with Hermione... **

**Second thing: Despite 'First thing' I hope you like the idea, and maybe the writing :)**

* * *

Ron Weasely had just broken off his second engagement. Maybe he was scared of being married, but as soon as weddings drew nearer, he thought he'd be better with someone else. It had happened when he was engaged to Hermione. He'd broken it off, apologising profusely and said they just weren't meant to be together.

He'd watched himself break Hermione Granger's heart.

It hadn't bothered him too much as he spent many nights with Lavender Brown and in the end, proposed to her and now he'd broken his second engagement off.

He'd decided it was Hermione he really loved, so now he was going to go and tell her and their wedding would be back on.

He hadn't seen or heard anything of her in over a year. Lavender and Ron had been travelling the world – blocking everyone else out. Now he was back in London and heading into the Ministry to tell Hermione. She worked in Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Can you please point me in the direction of Hermione's office?" He asked the secretary at the reception.

"A please would be nice," the woman muttered before looking up and seeing Ron, causing her to scowl more, then a sort of smirk crossed her face. "Oh, you're back. Hermione's office is the last on the corridor."

Ron nodded, not understanding her behaviour towards him and made a mental note to tell Hermione that they should respect him more. He did knock, however, on Hermione's office door instead of barging in.

"Come in!" called Hermione's voice through the door.

Ron opened the door and walked in. Hermione's office was spacious and organised. She didn't appear to share it with anyone. Hermione herself looked stunning, her wild brown hair was tamed into soft curls and she looked more businesslike in her more muggle styled clothes.

"Ron?" She said, her chocolate eyes staring at him.

"I'm back Hermione," he said and she stood up, walking over to him. She stood up and he was expecting her to fling herself into his arms, begging him to take her back. Which he would.

She didn't.

She walked calmly over to him. "How've you been?" She asked, casually.

This wasn't what he expected. "Um… I've been good, you?"

"Pretty good, I got promoted a month after you left."

She wasn't upset, or even the slightest bit bothered – she must have been hiding it. "I broke it off with Lavender," he said, hoping this would spark a reaction.

"Why? I thought you loved her," Hermione said and Ron couldn't deny the genuine surprise on her face, or the lack of sheer happiness he'd thought would appear.

He shrugged. "She wasn't the one."

Hermione's mouth formed a little 'o' shape. "How'd she take it?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Well… she cried a bit." Ron admitted.

"Oi, Granger!" yelled a voice and Ron swung around violently to see the _ferret_ sticking his head around Hermione's office door. He tensed, ready to defend her if he insulted her, recalling hexes to the forefront of his mind. "I made us dinner reservations tonight at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley tonight. Oh, the Weasel's back." Ron stared. _Dinner reservations? _Since when did Malfoy take Hermione out to dinner?

Hermione smiled at Draco. "What time?" She asked as if this happened often. Ron was stunned into more shock.

"Eight, make sure you get home earlier today, it's your birthday after all," he said with a _kind_ smile at her. Ron frowned, he hadn't even realised it was Hermione's birthday.

"I will," she walked over and Ron spluttered as she placed a light kiss on Malfoy's lips. He smirked.

"So, what's Weasely doing her, Granger?" He asked, his tone languid.

"I don't know. He just arrived." Hermione said, glancing back at Ron. "I'll see you tonight, Draco."

Ron was horrified. She was calling him Draco, kissing him, going out to dinner with him. _Had he confunded her?_

Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a passionate kiss, before raising her hand and kissing that too. "See you then, love," he murmured before leaving.

Flustered, Hermione closed the door. "Happy Birthday?" Ron said, unsurely.

"Thanks," she said and raised her hand to push her curls off her face. Something sparkled on her marriage finger. A ring. A simple band inset with diamonds. It wasn't flashy.

Slowly, everything fell into place for Ron. "You're engaged… to the ferret?" He whispered.

Hermione frowned, like she didn't understand him and then blushed furiously. "You didn't know?" She asked. "The Daily Prophet covered it for over a week."

He gave her an agonising look. "I broke it off with Lavender so I could marry you." He said, thinking this would bring her back to him.

"Oh," she said, then bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Ron," she said. "But I love Draco, and he loves me."

Ron's mouth opened and shut like a fish. "He doesn't – he's using you!" He said, angrily. He wouldn't _lose_ to Malfoy. "He tormented us, Hermione! He isn't even polite to you!"

Hermione looked hurt. "He apologised." She said. "And he is polite, he's sweet and kind."

"Oh, so 'nice' nowadays is 'oi Granger'?" He imitated Draco's voice badly.

"That's just who he is," Hermione said. "He's always been there for me this past year. He's an Auror now, he works with Harry."

"Harry agreed to work with him?" Ron said, confused. "You know, he's probably just an Auror so he can help the Death Eaters escape."

"Yes. Harry accepts he's changed," she said. "And Draco's put many Death Eaters in Azkaban. He took the _cruciatus curse_ for Harry."

Ron stared at Hermione. "He… really changed?"

"Yes, and we fell in love." She said and Ron winced at the love that shone in her eyes.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I don't know… It just happened. He was just _there_, always and it progressed to love."

Harry walked into the office, his step faltering as he saw Ron. "Oh… hi Ron, hello Hermione."

"Harry!" Ron said, quickly. Maybe Harry would see sense. "Surely-"

Harry cut him off. "Was Malfoy here a few minutes ago?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes, he was telling me about dinner," she replied. "Why?"

"He's disappeared." Harry said. "Like the day he proposed to you, just warning you about tonight."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said. "You think he's going to go all out again? Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny's gone 'shopping,' but I just flooed Astoria – they had no plans. You know what happens when Draco and Ginny get together – nothing understated." Harry said.

"Guess I shouldn't expect a peaceful evening," Hermione murmured.

"I'm… gonna go," Ron suddenly said and ran out the room. They were all friends? Even Ginny, his own sister, was friends with Greengrass? He couldn't cope with that. It was just _wrong_ in his head.

"What did he want?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

"Me."

"Oh… don't… Draco's much better for you," Harry pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I know."

* * *

**So yeah, very little dramione action - it sounds more like the beginning of a fic, but it's not. It's a oneshot. It was just a little plot bunny that invaded my mind and I had to write it :)**

**Review?**

********NEW NOTICE********

**When my exams are over (beginning of June) I am going to be turning this into a multichapter!**


End file.
